A person's identity can be determined using biometric features, such as their voice. In many technologies, various characteristics of a human voice are quantified and are used to distinguish one voice from another. These are commonly known as voice authentication schemes and may be applied in various environments.
The process of quantifying the human voice generally involves converting a signal associated with a voice from an analog format into a digital format, and then extracting the relevant characteristics. However, the process of extracting the relevant characteristics from the voice typically requires a relatively large amount of computing resources. It may also be difficult to extract the relevant characteristics for the purpose of recognizing a person's voice since the person's voice may change over time, or in different environments. Further, the quantification of the human voice may often result in a large data representation.